five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Bacchus Groh
'Introduction' Bacchus Groh is the famous "Drunk Falcon" and the strongest wizard of the Quatro Cerberus Guild. He is currently a soldier in the 1st Division. He is a character in Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail 'Personality' True to his epithet, Bacchus is a man who is usually in an intoxicated state. He always has a gourd of alcohol at his side, ready to be drank. Much like the rest of his guild, he refers to things as "wild." Much like Elfman Strauss, he has his own set of beliefs as to what defines a man. Beneath his confident nature, however, lies a very troubled soul who is still somewhat haunted by his past. Bacchus once feared his uncontrollable power that destroyed everything around him. However, when Quatro Cerberus' master, Goldmine, found him and taught him concentration and control, Bacchus grew to understand how dangerous vices can be (ironic, considering alcohol is also a vice, but in Bacchus' case it appears to also be catharsis) and is very critical of people like Loyd Lloyd, who are addicted to destructive elements like power. Because of Goldmine's help, Bacchus is very loyal to the man. This loyalty extends to his comrades in Quatro Cerberus. Bacchus is so loyal to them, that he is willing to remove the "restraints" on his power through drinking to win a fight for their sakes in spite of the risks it involves. 'History (Fairy Tail Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Background(Note Non-canon)' Bacchus was born with an a immense amount of Magic Power he was unable to control any of it, being called Bacchus the Destroyer because everything he touched was shattered by his sheer power. No doctor was able to help him so he isolated himself in the woods to avoid hurting people and so he could let it out without hurting people however this also meant that he was constantly sick. One night he was approached Goldmine who offered him a chance to learn from him how control his Magic Power. After that he eventually became a member of Qutro Cerberus. 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' Bacchus is an incredibly powerful individual, often recognized as the strongest wizard in Quatro Cerberus. In spite of several losses in recent memory, Bacchus would eventually show his worth in battle, defeating Sternritter Y, Loyd Lloyd, who defeated several others and also managed to heavily injure Bacchus. Magic Immense Magic Power Bacchus as born with an Immense amount of Magic Power that it when he was younger it destroyed or shatter everything he touched. He had to Palm Magic just so he can control it. Palm Magic : Bacchus' Magic is a very simple and rather orthodox one, which focuses Magic Power on the palm of his hands. What makes his use of it fearsome is Bacchus' mastery of Chop Hanging Palm (劈掛掌 Hikashō), a martial art which allows him to make the most out of palm strikes, thus taking full advantage of the focused Magic Power. Physical Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Bacchus' fighting style revolves around his mastery of the martial art Chop Hanging Palm, which is focused around the use of palm strikes imbued with Magic Power through his Magic, distinctive attacks which Quatro Cerberus' S-Class Mage performs by assuming particular stances, bending his knees and diagonally stretching his arms upwards, allowing him to assault foes with great force and accuracy. Not only that, Bacchus improved such already powerful martial art in a peculiar way, adding it the consumption of alcohol he's used to, and thus creating Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm (酔劈掛掌 Sui Hikashō): when intoxicated, Bacchus' blows are said to be unpredictable, as well as much stronger than usual. * Under Moonlight (月下 Gekka): A Drunk-Chop Hanging Palm melee attack where Bacchus seemingly "slaps" his target with one of his palms through the fast and yet limited motion of the corresponding forearm. When he used it against Ichiya, this move was shown sending the man flying several meters away while raising a burst of sand from the ground he was standing upon seconds before; something which either hints at a remarkably great blunt force behind the attack or at Under Moonlight targeting a limited area rather than a single target. * One Hundred Lights * Luohan Chop trivia Category:Quatro Cerberus Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Soldier Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:S-Class Wizard Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Immense Power Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World